Comfort
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Oneshot. Smut. Set after 8x22. Ziva decides to comfort Tony.


Hey! This is my first NCIS story. Definitely not my first story though, I've written a lot for other shows and movies. But this is also my first M rated fic. So I'm not so sure how good I am at writing smut, but I wanna give it a try. I'm a little nervous since I've never written it before, so I'd love reviews.

**Summary:** One shot. Takes place after 8x22. Tony's having a hard time and Ziva decides to comfort him. She didn't, however, expect the _type_ of comforting that would ensue.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

…

_**Comfort**_

It was past midnight by the time Tony made it back to his apartment. He opened his door and was met with darkness, the only light source being the street lights which creeped through the blinds. He flipped the switch and carelessly dropped his backpack by the door. He made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a bottle of scotch.

Back in the living room, he dropped down onto his couch, cradling his beverage in his hand. He knew he should probably go to sleep, but he really didn't want to. In fact, he doubted he even could. He contemplated watching a movie but that didn't appeal to him either.

Inevitably, Tony's mind wandered to the events of the day, as well as to his past. He sifted through all of the things he could've done differently. Eventually, thinking of his past led him to thinking of Windy, his ex-fiancé. That just made things worse. Before he knew it he had downed his glass of scotch. He decided against getting another one, though. He wasn't drunk by any means, but with another round, he might be. And that would just make work miserable tomorrow.

…

Ziva had watched Tony leave. He wasn't hiding his feelings very well. He was clearly upset and angry. He felt betrayed. A couple times he had even snapped at Ziva. He had snapped at Abby too. After Tony left, Ziva packed up and left as well. She sat in her car for a while, thinking about Tony, and what he had gone through. Finally, she made the decision that tonight he needed a friend whether he liked it or not.

…

Tony was still sitting on his couch when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the clock. _1:15_. _Who the hell is at my apartment at one in the morning,_ he thought. He walked to the door and looked through the peep whole. He sighed and opened it.

Ziva looked him up and down. He was still wearing his suit and his tie. His hair was a mess and bags were under his eyes. She pushed past Tony and walked into his apartment.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ziva?" He asked, irritated that she just barged in.

Ziva sat on his couch and motioned for him to sit next to her. "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About your past. About Danny and Baltimore. You need to talk about it. It is not good to keep things like this…glassed up."

"_Bottled_ up. And no, we're not talking about it," he said, standing up and making his way to the door to open it for her.

"Tony," she gave him a challenging look, daring him to walk away from her.

Tony sighed and slumped back down. "Fine. You sure we shouldn't go to the restroom for this conversation?"

Ziva narrowed her eyes, but ignored his comment. "Talk about it. What was your relationship with Danny like?"

"I don't know, Ziva. Normal? We were partners, we had a partner relationship."

"Well, how did you feel about his death?"

Tony rolled his eyes. He looked like he was about to say he was done with the conversation, but even to his own surprise, he continued.

"Distressed. It wasn't so much that he died. I don't think. I'm not sure what I felt. Of course I wasn't happy, but I wasn't really sad. But there was something there."

"It was the rush of emotions from your past, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess. All day I've been having flashbacks and thinking about back then."

Ziva nodded. She didn't think she would get a whole lot out of him. She planned to just leave it at that, but then he spoke again.

"I was engaged," he admitted.

Ziva almost thought that she misheard him. "What?"

"I was engaged. Back in Baltimore. Her name was Windy." Ziva stayed silent, so he continued. "She was my high school music teacher."

Ziva snorted. "Of course she was, Tony." But she said nothing else. She didn't want to push anymore than she already had, although she _really_ wanted to know more.

"Don't you want to know more?" He asked, his eyes gleaming, getting their sense of humor back. He obviously read her mind. She just smiled and he continued.

"A few years after I graduated high school we ran into each other and she asked me out. We dated for about 6 months before I asked her to marry me."

"Was she pretty, Tony?" Ziva smirked.

"Hell yeah, she was pretty, She was fucking hot."

"What happened?"

"She didn't wanna move to D.C when I accepted the job at NCIS. I decided that at that point the job was more important and she decided to call of engagement. Pretty simple."

"I am sorry, Tony."

"Don't be. It was a long time ago. We would've been divorced by now anyway."

The talk of his ex-fiancé put the thought of another woman in Ziva's mind. She was silent as she thought about that relationship between Tony and EJ. It had always bothered her when he was with other women. Just like she knew it bothered him when she was with other men. She always assumed something would happen between them, and that it would just happen when it happened, like fate. But when EJ came into the picture, it stirred something up in Ziva, and she decided that fate needed a little push. But one question was on her mind; why had he even chosen EJ?

Tony read right through her though again. "I thought I told you; I get her. That's why I'm with her." By now his arm had come to rest across the back of the couch and they were both leaning towards each other, but still an acceptable distance apart.

"And that is all? You "get" her? You want something easy, yes?"

"Yeah, that's what I like in a relationship; easy. It's just so much…" he trailed off, trying to look for a better word but failing. "easier," he ended with a chuckle. But Ziva didn't laugh.

"But you can not always get the best things with 'easy'. Nor the things you truly want or need." She had slid closer to him, closing the 'acceptable distance apart'.

Tony immediately felt the reaction in his pants and she sidled up next to him. Hell yeah, he wanted her. He's wanted her from the day they met. In fact, it's more than want. His need for her moved from pure lust and want to something deeper. A while ago he had even thought of the possibility that he was falling in love with her. That thought had yet to be disproved. But he figured she was too smart for that. But here she was, offering herself to him, and he wasn't going to turn it down, not after all these years. _Screw EJ, Ziva is who I want,_ he thought.

She looked at him deeply, as if looking through his very soul. "Your eyes…they are still sad."

"Well, because I'm still a little sad, I guess."

"Should I comfort you?" She asked in a seductive voice.

He smirked his infamous DiNozzo smirk. "Oh ya, I think that would definitely help."

Slowly, she swung a leg to the other side of his legs and straddled them. His lips immediately found hers in a feather light kiss, testing the waters. When he pulled away and looked into her eyes he saw confirmation and kissed her again, this time much more deeply and passionately. His hands freely roamed her back and her hands curled into the hair at the base of his neck.

When they reluctantly parted, the need for oxygen to strong for even them to over come, Tony began his attack on her neck. He kissed and sucked and nibbled every inch of skin that he could reach from her neck to her collarbone.

"Tony," she moaned close to his ear, her warm breath tickling his sensitive skin.

His mouth found her's again as she pushed his blazer off of him. He only let go of her to get his arms out of the sleeves, but then his hands wound right back around her. She loosened his tie and flung it across the room before her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. After taking it off of him, he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Not breaking their kiss, Tony made his way to the bedroom and laid Ziva down gently.

Tony hovered over her for only a few moments before Ziva flipped them over. She was once again straddling his hips. She began a trail of wet kisses down his chest as she grinded her hips into his, feeling his hard erection.

"God, Zi," he moaned. It was then that he realized he was half naked, and she hadn't lost a single article of clothing. Upon that realization, he pulled her shirt over her head and quickly began undoing her pants.

Soon, her shirt and pants were on the floor and she was left in her olive green bra and black lace thong.

"You're so beautiful, babe," he said coarsely. She smirked, but his rough voice worsened the burning want in between her legs.

His hands cupped her breasts and ran his thumb over the front, teasing her nipple through the thin fabric. She moaned and grinded into him again. Her hands, now slightly shaking, undid his belt, and then undid his pants and he lifted his hips off of the bed to get them off. Ziva quickly slipped her hand underneath his boxers and began stroking him.

"Fuck, Ziva. Baby."

She let out a throaty chuckle as she ran her thumb over the tip. "You like that, yes?"

"Yes," he breathed out.

She slipped his boxers off of him and continued her teasing until Tony decided to take back control. With his hands on her hips, he quickly flipped her over, pressing her between the mattress and his hard body. He held her hands above her head as he reached around her back and unhooked her bra, one handed. He flung it away, and his mouth promptly found her breast. His tongue lapped around her hard nibble and the hand holding her arms let them go in favor of her other breast. He massaged it with the palm of his hand, but soon it traveled down south. Then, while his mouth was on her breast, his fingers danced around her entrance.

Ziva let out a low cry, and Tony could tell that he would be having her screaming soon. He smirked with the knowledge that she was telling the truth when she had said she was a screamer.

"Tony, I swear," she started, clearly a threat. Tony decided to stop playing with her. He removed his mouth from her breast and kissed her again. He inserted a finger into her, and she held him tightly, her nails digging into his shoulder. He inserted a second finger. His fingers moved in a steady motion inside of her. He moaned at how wet she was.

"Tony…Tony, I need you in me. Now. It's been far too long."

And by that time, Tony was only too ready to comply. He gave her a hot, hard kiss as he pushed into her, and she screamed his name into his mouth. He stilled, waiting for her to adjust to his size. She bucked her hips up against his and he began moving again.

His thrusts started out slow, but soon became more frantic. His face was buried in the crook of her neck as she gently raked her nails up and down his back.

Her hips jerked forward again, and she continued to do so, meeting each of his wild thrusts.

"Ziva!" He groaned, his release close.

"Come with me, Tony."

He pulled out all the way, and then one hard, deep thrust sent her over the edge. As the wave of her release flooded over her, he came as well.

He collapsed on top of her. As their breathing returned to normal, Tony began pressing light kisses to her face; her nose, chin, forehead, cheek, eyelids. They didn't say anything, though. Finally he rolled off of her. Tony and Ziva both just stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple minutes.

"Do you feel better?" Ziva asked.

Tony chuckled, "Yeah. You're definitely good at cheering up." He reached out his arm and pulled her closer. She draped her arm across his chest and began playing with the little hairs there. "See what you've been missing this whole time?" He asked, a cocky grin on his face.

"What _I've_ been missing?" She rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

He was silent as he looked into her eyes. And then, "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too," she replied, not even having to think about it. She curled back into his side. He kissed her forehead and they both drifted off to sleep.

…

So I hope you like it. Like I said, first time writing smut and NCIS so I would love reviews and feedback.


End file.
